Bajo el telón
by Armand8
Summary: Cuantas historias se cierran en los caminos de unas letras de tinta, lo que pasa en una tarde inolvidable en un despacho lleno de la soledad y olor unitario del bookman- LAVIYUU


_Bajo el Telón_

Las personas tenemos un papel importante en la historia, desde un papel secundario hasta el papel de protagonista, nunca nos damos cuenta de que cuando nos enamoramos de una obra, detrás hubo alguien que la escribió para ser amada.

La sonrisa de Allen, el silencio de Yuu, eran cosas que yo recopilaba con paciencia cada día, en cada hoja en blanco escribía a tinta todo aquello.

Una tarde inolvidable pasó, cuando el reloj de la habitación no paraba con su tic-tac y el tiempo de esa habitación vacía me asfixiaba, nublándome la vista pero no los sentidos, entraste con sigilo, mirándome con curiosidad fingida, con la mirada perdida en algo sin importancia del suelo.

Afilaste la mirada mientras yo contenía la respiración.

-¿Qué pasa para que nunca descanses?- dijo el samurai con aire de autoridad, el que siempre adoptaba al dirigirse a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Desde cuando Kanda viene a visitarme por estos lares?- pregunté algo curioso y confundido, tu presencia no me traía nada bueno... y era algo que sabría a continuación.

Miraste a un lugar indefinible otra vez, como queriendo escapar de mi punto de visión, para que yo no te dejara mentir con crueldad, pronto saldrías de allí con una excusa barata para escapar de este lugar tan vacío. Adelante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Allen de nuevo pidiéndote una cita y le has dejado sin respuesta?- me entretuve falsamente con unos papeles de los lados, en ese momento resultaba terriblemente interesante ver como antiguamente eran los trajes de exorcistas.

Me miraste con una mirada inescrutable, de aquellas de una actor de película, imposible saber si le estas hiriendo o se divierte al descubrir que has caído en unos de sus sucios planes, mantuve atención en cada movimiento, tus manos temblaban y el aire que se coló por la claraboya abierta te removió el pelo con suavidad. Eras tan hermoso en ese lugar lleno de vacío y soledad.

-¿Cómo? -Seguí hablando al ver que te habías callado de una manera espantosa, me daba miedo y espanto hacerte perder la compostura, que de repente me miraras con reproche como si no supiera entender lo que piensas con tan solo unos movimientos. Esperé.

-Este lugar esta lleno de palabras...-dijiste al aire como para ti mismo, sin mirarme si quiera a los ojos aún. -Parece que me estén encerrando en algo de lo que después me costara salir y a lo que no quiero entrar.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, un brillo extraño cruzó por esos ojos negros a una velocidad sorprendente, era una mezcla de pánico y excitación ante el peligro inminente... pero no...Kanda Yuu no es de esos hombres que sienten miedo ante el peligro, al contrario, se ríen ante él con sorna.

Kanda Yuu nunca pierde

Kanda Yuu no baja la mirada y se pierde en el crepúsculo nebuloso de una habitación vacía.

Yuu... es tan sumamente... agradable.

-¿Qué miras? ¡Parece que estés fantaseando despierto! -dijiste recuperando esa nota de mal humor en los labios, con tu afilada mirada y tus manos fuertes y suaves sujetando la funda de la katana con gesto amenazador.

¡Dios mío, resulta que los hombres también somos capaces de adelantarnos a los hechos del futuro! Qué aterrador y doloroso resulta este momento en que mis fantasías se postran delante mío con traje negro y mirada severa. Kanda Yuu había dado de pleno con mis pensamientos, aquellos que mis ojos de libro abierto habían guardado en sus páginas para sus secretas fantasías.

Me temblaban los labios... Esta conversación no tenía ningún tipo de sentido y me daba miedo y tristeza llegar a un modo de conclusión en la que tu te irías por la puerta con un insulto puesto en la boca, y yo me quedaría de nuevo en este lugar vacío, con mi mente de libro abierto, llorando de nuevo al darse cuenta de que sus líneas se borraban como el agua borra la tinta.

¡Cuanto cuesta, y cuan complicado es abrir la boca para ser sinceros! Y qué fácil y ridícula es la hipocresía y la mentira...

-¡Dile que si hombre! ¡Un día al año no hace daño y fruncir el ceño se ve feo en los chicos guapos! ¡Nadie dirá que el gran Yuu Kanda ha salido con un chico como Allen Walker! Puedes estar seguro de que os cubriré, no temas por eso tío, para eso estoy yo. - Mi sonrisa abierta y clara resplandecía de manera patética.

¡Que furcia puede llegar a ser la hipocresía! ¡Qué cruel y mezquina y egoísta es en brazos de un hombre que oculta lo que dice su corazón y escucha al sentido común de manera amena! Las sonrisas son un regalo del cielo, las personas que no las sienten con intensidad no saben interpretar las falsas de las verdaderas.

Y allí estaba yo, mintiendo de nuevo con una facilidad impresionante, como si ya fuera costumbre, un hecho cotidiano que ya no duele y de alguna manera reconforta, por que de una manera el oyente escucha lo que quiere oír, pero no, Kanda Yuu no era de esas personas que escuchan de esa manera. Kanda Yuu era un hombre complicado e inescrutable, y ni tan solo yo un observador de talento me pude explicar esa expresión de rabia.

¿Qué no estabas contento conmigo?

Te estaba dando alas! Te estaba poniendo la felicidad en bandeja, esta sala vacía me hace pensar tantas cosas que solo el silencio comparte conmigo, pero tú, tú cruel y egoísta te acercas a mi con aire ofendido, no te gustan mis mentiras, y aún tienes el coraje de dar un paso más hacia mi, no tienes vergüenza Kanda Yuu, eres un ser horrible y despreciable, capaz de volverme loco de celos y el mayor chiflado del mundo al permitir que esto me suceda.

¡Nunca nadie me ha dicho ni me ha explicado que estar enamorado sea tan insultante, mis cuentos hablan de guerras y cosas distintas! Me sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, engañada por un conejito gracioso y vestido que la llevaría a su perdición.

Yuu Kanda me miraba expectante... como queriendo que le deleitara con mi labia de mentiroso, vigilante como un ave de presa ante cualquier mentira tatuada en mis labios. Mi corazón de algún modo se desbocó... algo prohibido y atrayente me delineaban las luces de la noche en esa habitación vacía.

-¿Qué crees que tendría que ponerme...? Nunca he tenido una cita, y no sé si estar nervioso.

-...

Siempre dicen que un golpe directo es el mejor ataque, pero gran ignorante es él que no haya puesto nunca que las palabras y frases pronunciadas y dichas de manera indicada son peores que cualquier revolver. Tragué saliva con gesto hosco, observando como miraba el sol escondiendo sus últimos rallos de luz detrás de las colinas negras, mientras...¿quizás? Su cabeza se planteaba la mejor manera de complacer a su cita.

Cerré los ojos, ¡Qué pregunta aquella! ¡Era como preguntar de que se viste el sol cada día! Sus mejores galas son la naturalidad y su belleza innata, pero como decírselo sin que descubra mis pensamientos de libro abierto.

-Puedes probar con un yukata, por tus pintas seguro que no te queda mal, resultaría cómodo para lo que pueda venir después- El suelo era atrayente, y por un extraño motivo la sensación de sofoco y asco y repulsión invadía cada molécula del aire que respiraba, volviendo dificultosa mi respiración, haciéndome mas patético a mi mismo, en un intento de mentira perfecta.

-Oye...¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco raro, estás más raro y extraño de lo normal, ¿Seguro que tanto escrito y libro no te han frito la neurona idiota?

Dios...

Dios es cruel con todos sus hijos, Dios es cruel por las desgracias del mundo, Dios es cruel por crear al hombre... Dios es cruel por crear a la perfección a tan pocos centímetros de mi.

A un artista en aquellos momentos se le hubieran llenado las manos de júbilo, su innata imaginación hubiera surgido con fuerza al encontrarse con tremenda visión, era la envidia de todos aquellos que buscan una musa en algo irreal. Y yo la tenía aquí y ahora, demasiado entretenida en mirarme con despreocupación para darse cuenta de lo que producía en mi cuerpo inquieto.

Tus finos cabellos de color negro se arremolinaron en mis dedos con suavidad, como hilos de seda en manos de una hilandera profesional, moviéndose con lentitud hasta ese rostro serio y esos labios color cereza que, de forma bonita y adorable, se abrían con sorpresa. Tus ojos, finos y vigilantes, me miraban con curiosidad, con mi reflejo en su retina y mis ojos en tu rostro... Yuu Kanda era un ser totalmente odioso.

-Yuu...

-En serio, estas mas raro de lo normal.- Apartaste mi mano como si apartaras un mosquito, con esa cara amargada de siempre. - Cualquiera diría que estás enfermo, o algo peor, enamorado.

Yuu Kanda es un ignorante...Yuu es un ser totalmente odioso y mezquino.

Como podía decir las cosas con una razón tan insultante y disfrazarla con tanta facilidad como si fuera un mentira, ¡Cómo un simple teatro! Yo era el bufón perfecto, el chico tonto del que te puedes burlar, pero siempre esperarás al final de la obra para pedir consejo o ayuda.

Quería llorar, quería enseñarte lo patético y completamente difícil que es sonreír sin ganas, que aprendieras por un momento como afecta esa mirada intimidante a un corazón inquieto, eras un ignorante, eras preciosamente cruel conmigo, yo con mi sonrisa triunfante, orgullosa y segura según tus ojos, con mi pena y sufrimiento llenando la habitación vacía, esa que se quejaba para que la siguiera llenando de rabia y dolor en silencio como sucedía siempre que Kanda Yuu estaba en mis pensamientos.

Cogiste un libro y me distes con fuerza en la cabeza con él, levantando una suave cortina de polvo que apenas se hizo visible por la oscuridad, tosí con dificultad y me propuse a soltar una blasfemia y hacerme el molesto y el ofendido, cuando una frase me abofeteó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo se besa a alguien...?

-¡Oh dios!

Dios es cruel con todos sus hijos, dios es cruel por que nos trae tragedias y demás placeres que nos dan la perdición, dios es cruel por darme estas palabras y estos impulsos de explicarte la practica de esa pregunta.

-¿Estas bromeando..?- Una sonrisa temblorosa dibujó mi cara. Soy un ser muy cómico y teatral... Demasiadas historias de héroes y leyendas han tatuado en mí el sabor de la heroicidad haciéndome incapaz de parecer débil o perdido en algo.

¡Los héroes son unos patanes ignorantes de la realidad! Son solo guiones baratos para público anhelante de victorias.

-¿Me ves con cara de broma?- No, en definitiva me resultaba imposible hacerme a la idea de que Kanda, el Kanda Yuu que yo conozco bromeara con esos temas. - Jamás he perdido el tiempo en ponerme a besar a alguien...

Kanda Yuu es un ser sorprendente, un ser totalmente retorcido, un ser ignorante y listo como nadie, valiente y audaz...y terriblemente ingenuo... Un toque de carmín pintó sus mejillas, como una colegiala enamorada delante de una carta de amor, cuyo corresponsal la recibe en silencio, al igual que Kanda ahora, esperaba una respuesta sencilla y clara, sin muchas complicaciones de como se besaba a alguien.

Yo dispuesto, listo y anhelante... Me contuve con todas las fuerzas humanas.

-¡Ooooh los vírgenes labios de Yuu! ¡Qué gran privilegio tendrá Allen esta noche! Veo que las cosas van en serio para que des un paso como el beso, es algo suave y Allen con esa carita de ángel que tiene si lo haces bien se te lanzara a los brazos después. -Me levanté dándole la espalda, no me hubiera gustado nada mirarme a un espejo en esos momentos.

Cogí aire para darme la vuelta y mirar si la respuesta era suficiente, si el miedo y la mentira no me habían delatado con mi temblor en la voz, si aun estabas allí y no te habías marchado para poner en práctica mis palabras.

Sentí miedo. Un miedo horrible a sentirme solo otra vez en esa habitación vacía, a quedarme en silencio grabando historias mientras otros se dedican a vivirlas.

Y esos otros eran los que yo envidiaba en silencio, les hablaba en silencio y enviaba miradas de terror a la soledad, mientras ellos me devolvían una sonrisa con un significado distinto.

Ahora mismo siento envidia de Allen Walker.

Allen Walker tiene palabras y una historia para ser contada, sus líneas las escribe otro y el se dedica a representarlas.

Kanda Yuu esta esperando que me de la vuelta... No quiero defraudarle.

-¿Lo has entendido?- dije mirándole de la mejor manera posible, su cara de vergüenza miraba el suelo como dedicándole a la nada su expresión de dificultad para comportarse como un adolescente normal y no como un exorcista, las manos me temblaban, era muy difícil romper el silencio que se creó en esos momentos.

La noche ya había caído y faltaba poco para el día de mañana, y aún faltaba menos para que Allen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara entrara por esa puerta a contarme lo bien que se lo había pasado, y con un sonrojo en la cara, me contaría con total detalle como son los labios de Kanda, que se siente en las manos fuertes y peligrosas del samurai, y yo por supuesto le sonreiría como tenia planeado, mientras que al cerrar la puerta me dejaría cerrar de nuevo, Guardándome en mis recuerdos. No lloro, es innecesario para una vida así, llena de pérdidas y múltiples vacíos, me dedico a vivirla con indiferencia, una sonrisa y unas palabras de impulso para seguir adelante son mas efectivas que el silencio y demás cosas.

-Está bien... Espero no hacer el ridículo, aún me resulta imposible pensar lo que pasará. Buenas noches.

Te diste la vuelta, y yo me mordí lo labios, la distancia entre la puerta y tú se hacía aterradora, el sonido del engranaje de la llave al girar se hizo audible y una idea se paseó a una velocidad escalofriante por mi cabeza, solo se me ocurrió refinar las palabras antes de ponerlas en orden y evitar que te fueras.

-Yuu...

Te diste la vuelta en el marco de la puerta mirándome curioso, me había quitado la cinta del pelo dejando que los mechones de mi flequillo me intentaran tapar la sonrisa.

-¿Qué harás después de besarle? ¿Le abrazarás, te lo llevaras a un lugar apartado como todos los enamorados y luego pasaran cosas que te harán despertar confuso mañana...? ¿O le llevarás a dar un paseo, o tal vez unas palabras bonitas recompensaran todo esto? -Intenté respirar con normalidad, mi trampa comenzaba a ser tejida, no quise que me notara el toque mezquino en la voz, y mis palabras egoístas se pelearon en mi mente para no salir.

-¿Pero...pero que demonios dices.? -Te sobresaltaste apartando la mirada de nuevo, esquivo como siempre.

-En eso puedo ayudarte.- Me acerqué a ti con paso ligero, apartándote de la puerta y cerrando con dos giros la llave, no quería que nadie nos molestara en estos momentos, no quería que nadie interrumpiera mi propia historia y que mi fantasía por fin se hiciera realidad, y por fin quitar el cierre a mi mente.

-No hace falta que cierres la puerta. -Tu voz grave me hizo sonreír al notar como te escapabas de mi agarre invisible y aproximabas tu mano a la puerta, yo seguro y dispuesto me adelanté.

Te cogí de la mano con tranquilidad alejándote de tu punto de huida y atrayéndote al fondo del estudio entre un montón de papeles te dejé delante mío, con una mirada de inseguridad, pero a la vez no te moviste ni te quisiste resistir, se te veía curioso por descubrir por fin una parte de mi mismo. O tal vez solo querías esperar la oportunidad para matarme, quien sabe.

-Primeramente...tienes que cambiar esa expresión, a chicos como Allen se les tiene que mirar con una sonrisa, y cuanto más próximo mejor.

Tu cara intento relajarse ante este consejo y sonreíste de una manera que me dieron ganas de acogerte con fuerza y estrecharte contra mi, pero me contuve y me contenté solo con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-De ahora en adelante debes aprender de la práctica y memorizar, ¿de acuerdo? ... No vale que me pares...

Una parte de mi gritaba de gozo al notarme tan cálido, y la otra más terrible me decía con sutileza al oído que todo esto tenia un resultado terrible, que en la mente del chico que estaba delante mío, no estaba mi rostro sino el de otra persona, mientras mi corazón prisionero de este instante estaba atento de cada movimiento sin importar a quien fuera la mirada oscura, lo que importaba era que eran mis manos las que se acercaban a ti, y que en estos momentos solo existíamos nosotros, en mi mente comenzó a narrarse una historia, una historia cruel y terrible que contaba mis sentimientos, mis oscuros deseos, y unas líneas suaves a tus respuestas inexistentes.

_Me amas..._

_O si me amas por que me callo y no lo entiendes,_

_no te amo,_

_o no me amas por que no sabes por que mi corazón miente,_

_eres un papel sin dueño y yo tejeré en ti una bonita historia,_

_déjame amarte un poco,_

_no temas,_

_solo soy tinta sin recuerdos,_

_tú eres mi significado._

-Cierra los ojos...a partir de ahora solo intenta memorizar.

-Está bien.

_Todos tenemos miedo._

_Me dijiste con voz anhelante de misterio,_

_todos tenemos miedo de ser amados en secreto,_

_y no saber contestar,_

_tu me amas y me desconoces,_

_solo me creas con significado,_

_eres un hilandero de historias oscuras y tristes,_

_yo solo quiero darte un toque tibio_

_y un suave significado._

-Lavi...

-Dime...

-Nada...esto es extraño...

Me adentre en ti, con una fuerza infame y peligrosa, con suavidad, no teníamos prisa para nada, al fin y al cabo esto es un engaño y tú solo eres un aprendiz de un cuentista enamorado, un autor de secundaria que te estaba dando el guión de una historia que contarás mañana, déjame regocijarme en mi obra, y permíteme ser tu protagonista esta noche. En secreto serás mi estrella, y en mi cabeza ahora mismo eres un chico corriente en manos peligrosas, aquellas que siempre se estremecen al tenerte cerca, a mi mirada sonriente que se tiñe de vació al verte mirar a manos de otro.

Pero que mas da... Por una noche tendré historia, mi nombre se teñirá de existencia, y tu te encargarás de enhebrar este principio.

No hay prisa... Tu cuerpo cálido es solo para mi esta noche, dejemos de lado la existencia de las historias del mundo, ahora mismo solo me centro en ser egoísta.

Te sostuve contra mi con suavidad, tu cuerpo era tibio contra el mío, te sorprendiste y tuviste ganas de abrir los ojos pero yo te contuve susurrándote al oído tranquilidad. Mis manos ociosas e intranquilas rogando un poco de actividad comenzaron a dibujarte con delicadeza, tu ropa áspera y molesta comenzó a ser desplazada, quedando en un segundo plano, mientras tu te estremecías de manera encantadora.

Sonreí...

-¿Te molesta el olor de la tinta?

-No.

-Está bien...

Te recosté contra los desordenados papeles del suelo, que crujieron ligeramente ante el repentino peso. Me detuve un momento para verte, contemplarte por completo sin miedo alguno a que escaparas.

El pelo negro formaba un abanico oscuro , y cada hebra desgarraba el papel con elegancia, tus manos caían con un color eterno a los lados, y tu boca medio abierta me invitaba a darle un toque mío, tus ojos cerrados...las fantasías hechas realidad duelen mas que imaginarlas, se que después de esta noche, como en los cuentos te desvanecerás, y yo me encargaré de nuevo a leer como vives y cambias.

La cremallera de tu traje susurró en la oscuridad mientras yo la bajaba, una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en tu cara mientras mis manos te recorrían con lentitud, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo era suave, de un calor ajeno que ahora era mío, suave... Nadie tocaba este cuerpo nunca, y un estremecimiento de goce recorrió cada molécula de mi cuerpo.

Sentí como una hoja afilada se acercaba a mi garganta y me sobresalté, habías abierto los ojos y me mirabas con las mejillas rojas y amenazante - ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? - Como esperaba, no pensé que esto durara mucho, el gran Kanda Yuu no puede bajar nunca la guardia.

-Enseñarte.- Contesté con simpleza.

-¿...Y no me podrías dar una clase teórica en lugar de quitarme la ropa? -un mohín de reproche se te escapó de nuevo.

Tragué saliva, no podías escapar, era una situación única...

-Kanda, te propongo un trato...imagina que yo soy Allen, y que todo esto no ocurrió, mañana no lo recordaras, yo haré ver como si nada hubiese pasado y tu estarás tranquilo ¿hecho?

Las sonrisas se regalan con demasiada facilidad, y yo acostumbrado a ello te di una de las cuantas que malgastaba para mentir. - Ni pensarlo. Esto ha durado demasiado y no pienso quedarme ni un solo minuto más en este sitio, ya sé suficiente de lo que tengo que saber

Te levantaste antes de que yo reaccionara. Era demasiado rápido como caía el telón y volvía a estar todo como antes, el escritor de la obra en primera fila esperando ver como sus actores la narran para él, los actores seguían un hilo mientras él se estancaba en su inspiración, la cual con palabras golosas lo empujaba a la resignación.

Sentí como te acercabas a la puerta con lentitud, una sonrisa suave se delineó en mi boca, que poco duró...

-Buenas Noches Yuu Kanda.

Unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a mi con seguridad, un sonido metálico cayó sobre el suelo frió de la habitación y unas manos rápidas y ágiles me cogieron y dieron la vuelta.

Estabas demasiado cerca, demasiado para pensar que todo aquello solo era mi imaginación, tus labios tenían una calidad demasiado real.

Te sujeté con fuerza contra mi, abrazándote con miedo aun, con la sorpresa suspendida en el cuerpo, dejando que abrieras la boca con lentitud para identificar aún mas este momento, sentí como tu cuerpo se estremecía aún mas, y tu espalda se curvaba para tener tu cuerpo mas cerca del mío.

El sabor que tenias resultaba delicioso... Las especies de soba aun estaban en el, y un sabor propio me hizo seguir, con miedo a dejarte sin aire, o a que mis manos, al ver la proximidad, se vieran deseosas de tocarte y no soltarte.

Yuu Kanda es un ser extraño, es un ser totalmente frió y antisocial , una persona que si ves por la calle evitarías al ver esos ojos electrificantes recorriéndote todo el cuerpo.

Yuu Kanda es encantador, Yuu Kanda es de aquellas personas que se estremecen ante el calor de un cuerpo ajeno.

-Así se besa Yuu...-me separé de ti sin soltarte, tu mirada afilada con vergüenza me miró con reproche, tu cara sonrojada me hacía sonreír, y tu respiración agitada me daba impulsos a continuar. Pero te separaste de mi.

Me soltaste y corriste hacia la puerta con mugen en mano.

Se cerro el telón, me acaricié los labios con lentitud, cerrando los ojos, recordando lo de hace unos momentos.

Pero de nuevo una voz terrible y malvada me recorrió por dentro, recordándome que era mañana el día esperado, que ese momento bonito que mi cuerpo había sentido solo era un experimento, y que la prueba real era para otro.

Me senté en el suelo, donde la cámara vacía me sonrió de nuevo.

_Adelante_

_Espíritu._

_Bookman. Tu nombre y tu existencia no son mas que estas paredes,_

_¡alégrate de estar vivo, aun tienes mucho que contar!_

_Las leyendas son para los demás,_

_tú solo eres un lector y un recordador de héroes._

_¡Adelante!_

_La puerta está abierta_

_Yuu Kanda no volverá esta noche,_

_estará demasiado ocupado arreglando sus galas para mañana, _

_Allen vendrá a contarlo, no te preocupes._

_Sonríe,_

_el mundo continua igual,_

_eso que tienes dentro..._

_¿Para qué amigo? No ves que una vez vació no sirve... Aah... _

_Olvidaba el significado de latido,_

_Sonríe_

_Yuu Kanda te ha regalado un recuerdo._

_Alégrate ya no eres un numero y por fin alguien te tendrá presente como Lavi._

Sollocé...me sentía ridículo, sonriente ante la nada e indiferente ante los hechos, yo mismo me llené de énfasis ante nada, cuando mi vida seguía, sin nada pero aun respiraba me quedaba tiempo para vivir y lo demás no era necesario. Como dijo el viejo, nosotros no nos metemos en guerras ni victorias, solo las contamos para los demás quedando al margen de la existencia.

Y el amor.

Y el odio.

Y eso horrible que se llaman celos, tendría que estar contento, mis amigos eran felices y yo había participado en ello, pero que mediocre eran mis palabras para mi mismo.

Suspire estirándome con fuerza, de nada valía lo que me recorría ahora por dentro. Suspiré de nuevo y me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación para salir de ella, la noche y su frialdad me aclararían la cabeza y me quitarían un poco del mal sabor de boca.

Pero de entre todos los papeles uno me llamó la atención, recordaba cada uno de los que había escrito, y este no me resultaba familiar, una cuidada caligrafía lo decoraba.

_La noche... siempre tiene algo que le da luz,_

_las estrellas brillan verdad,_

_el deseo prevalece._

_Los recuerdos amargos y dulces aún siguen en pie a pesar del tiempo._

_Tus alas._

_Corre... Aún tienes la noche para que cubra tu secreto._

_Abre tu propia historia._

_Los secundarios también son protagonistas..._

_...En su historia._

_Bookman._

No pude evitar sonreír

una carcajada rompió el silencio del pasillo.

Los que callan siempre hablan cuando es necesario...¿verdad viejo?

La noche aún es larga. Y a tu puerta puedo llamar esperando una respuesta.

¿Verdad, Kanda?

_________________

Kufufufufufufufufufufufu son esas cosas de la vida

que cuando lo acabe de escribir pense que estava bonito, ahora que lo veo le veo tantos fallos, veremos como sigo con la continuación

saludos

_SHiki


End file.
